


Teenage Fever

by goldishxbrown



Series: t'challa fanfics [1]
Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Black Character(s), Black Panther Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Porn With Plot, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 04:09:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14584623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldishxbrown/pseuds/goldishxbrown
Summary: In which you meet T'Challa and...'ight so boom.





	Teenage Fever

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr or whatever. But this was the T’Challa fic that I didn’t post for a while. And yes, the title is in reference to the song by Drake.
> 
> You might want some holy water.

It was raining heavily. Water droplets bigger than the size of a teardrop hit the concrete rhythmically, creating a soothing sound as you sit in your car. Watching water slide down your windshield, you breathe in and out, trying to calm yourself down. Gripping the steering wheel, you glance outside the window, overlooking the rows of cars parked around you to look at the classy and quaint restaurant before you. From the restaurant’s window, people move to and fro, probably guided by one of the waiters to their designated seat. You swallow deeply, knowing that somewhere in that restaurant, a charming and handsome gentleman was waiting patiently, hoping you will show up.  

Looking down at the gold watch on your wrist, you notice that five minutes have passed from waiting in the car. Turning to the seat next to you, you grab the purse sitting prettily on it and rummage through, fumbling for your phone. You grab it, typing in your password and searching through your contacts to call your best friend. A couple rings echo from the speaker, before she actually picks up, immediately diving into commentary before you could.  

“Oh fuck. The date’s going bad huh? Did you at least give him a try?” she says, rambling.

“No,” you frown. “I haven’t even gone in the restaurant yet. I’m nervous as shit bitch. You should have picked an ugly dude. You know I don’t do well with fine ass dudes – who, might I add is a fucking king. Were you going to mention that tidbit before I agreed to this date that you set up?”

The line goes quiet for a few minutes. You could literally imagine your friend’s eyes darting back and forth, trying to hold in her laughter.  

“No.” she answers breezily. “But that’s not the point.”

You make a sound in protest, looking at your windshield incredulously as you hold the phone up to your ear.  

“It’s  _not_ ,” she emphasizes. You could almost imagine her rolling her eyes. “Like am I right or am I right about this?”

You flick your eyes up to the ceiling. “Bria –”

“Before you finish that,“ she quickly interjects. "I want you to get in that restaurant, sit yo ass in a chair with King T'Challa, and suck his dick at the end of the night okay? Stop worrying, it’s just dick. Okay? Love you.”

“Bria –!”

Before you could say something, the line drops. Frustrated, you toss your phone back in your purse. You knew there was no point in calling Bria back. She wasn’t going to answer, no matter how many times you called. Cursing under your breath, you grab your purse and umbrella, giving your hair and makeup one last check in the mirror before leaving your car entirely.

* * *

“Sorry I’m late.” you grin, walking towards the man who was standing up, ready to give you a hug.  

The man, who was currently swallowing you up in a hug, was noticeably tall, with round, expressive brown eyes, smooth medium brown skin that brightened in the dim light, and a broad nose. His full set of lips that complimented his low cut beard around his mouth and jaw were stretched in a smile, showing off his pearly whites.

A date with a handsome and important man was one thing. But seeing him smile? The simple action was able to set your nerves in a frenzy. The King of Wakanda was someone you weren’t sure how to act in front of. And it wasn’t just because he was attractive. T'Challa oozed of such grace and elegance, you couldn’t help but wonder if he was real as you felt so small in his presence. Then again, he eluded the same aura from the picture Bria showed you of him.

Regardless, you thought, it shouldn’t be legal to be  _this_  attractive.

“No, it’s okay,” he says, releasing you from the hug. “I’m just glad you’re here.”

Sitting down on the chair he pulled out for you, you scoot up closer to the table, placing your hands on the menu rested on the surface. T'Challa sits down himself, looking up at you with kind eyes.

“Let’s eat.”

* * *

For the most part, dinner went by smoothly.

Conversation flowed smoothly as you ate your food with T’Challa, who you realized was a great conversationalist. There were some things you had in common with him, which fired off words to be rapidly spoken from both sides. Being the charmer he was, you couldn’t help but sneak a peek at him every few minutes. And each time, as cliche as it was, he followed suit, making sure to hold his gaze, only to make you look away with a smile forming on your face. As nerve-wracking as it was, you loved the attention. And it continued like that until the last pieces of food were scraped from the plates and were picked up by the waiters. You rest your hands on the table, resisting the urge to pull them underneath the table and fumble with them. T’Challa watches you amusedly and picks up the bill to look at it before sliding a large sum of money inside. Your eyebrows arch upwards at the sight.

_Oh you got it like that zaddy? *******_

He briefly grins at you smugly before opening his mouth to talk.

“Your friend,” he says, his accent rolling through each word like waves. “Bria, right?”  

You nod.

Reaching over to grapple your hand, his eyes trace down from your face to your chest, where part of your breasts were exposed by the sweetheart neckline of your dress. With a gaze so heated, you couldn’t help but shudder. The pad of his thumb softly grazes the knuckles of your hand in slow, rhythmic motions.

“I met her at my cousin’s basketball game. She and my cousin – Erik – are longtime friends from college. She was showing pictures of her friends, and a picture featuring you popped up, peaking my interest. I suppose she noticed, since we’re here, at this moment. But that’s not the point.”

You curiously gaze at him, anticipating for him to go on. With your heart fluttering, you watch him stumble for words.  

“The point is,” he finally says, pausing from caressing your hand. His eyes meet yours, shining with lust. “I wish she would have told me how gorgeous you were.”  

You swallow, your throat suddenly tight.  

“You wanna get outta here?”  

The expanding grin on his face was all that was needed for you to stand up from your chair so quick, you almost threw it to the ground.

* * *

The sound of ragged breathing, accompanied with the roaming of hands on each other’s body, was all that could be heard in the back of the limo. The part that separated T'Challa’s personal driver from T'Challa was closed, guaranteeing complete privacy. Heavily tinted windows made the vehicle incredibly dark, making it almost impossible to see other objects.

You typically weren’t the one to have sex in places that weren’t the bedroom – it wasn’t much of your style. However, the second you entered T'Challa’s limo, all rational thinking disappeared immediately. Although all of the romantic advances did start off innocent – with light, teasing touches and kisses here and there – it quickly escalated when they became more profound and passionate. T'Challa’s light touches soon became more heated and naughty, touching places you wouldn’t let men on a first date to even feel. But they were addicting. His big, brown hands found their way to your breasts, gently taking them out of where they hid and into the open. The cool breeze circulating around the limo tease your nipples, making them harden instantly. T'Challa touches them, giving one a quick squeeze, to which you bite your lip down to hold in a sigh.  

“When I saw you enter the restaurant, walking my way,” he says, tweaking a nipple. You gasp, meeting his eyes. They were sensually dark, but a spark of excitement was among the mix as he watches your reaction to what he does to you. “I could help but wonder how these would feel against my hands.”  

“But,” he continues, moving his hands downwards, towards the hem of your dress. He tugs it upward, making it shroud around your thighs and revealing your black, lacy panties. “I really want to find out how you taste.”  

You shiver at the sound of his words. He gets to the floor of the limo, kneeling right in front of your tightly closed legs. T'Challa profoundly chuckles and leans forward, running his hands up and down your thighs before spreading them wide open. Hooking a finger on both sides of your panties, he slowly slides it down and removes them, shoving them into his pocket.

Returning his hands on your legs, he kisses the inside of one thigh and continues to trail some upward until he reaches your pussy, where he lays a small kiss before using his tongue to slowly lick its wet slit. You could feel T'Challa groan against you, seemingly enjoying the taste of you on his taste buds as he takes another lick, this time taking the opportunity to flick his tongue on your clit.  

“You taste so good,” he says, his words muffled between your thighs, almost drowned out by your moaning. He lifts his head to look at you, and you couldn’t help but bite down on your lip. He smiles and dives down back to your pussy, where he flicks his tongue repeatedly on your clit. You could feel yourself clench with need as you attempt to tilt your hips forward for more. But T'Challa pushes you down, using his lips to suck your clit, causing a moan to leave your lips as you tilt your head back against the seat. With one hand on the back of T'Challa’s head, you use the other side to squeeze your breast, occasionally taking the time to pinch your nipple.  

As T'Challa sucked on your clit, your moans became louder when he suddenly slips a thick finger between your sopping folds, pushing it in and out. Another groan is let out by T'Challa, and the hand in your breast grips it tighter. Pain radiates around the area, but you didn’t care – it felt too good to care. Returning back to flicking his tongue against your clit, the king enters another finger in your tight pussy, continuing to finger you at a steady pace.

You cry out in pleasure as T'Challa enters a third finger, not even giving you time to relish the second one. The hand your breast quickly moves alongside the one in T'Challa’s hair, gripping it tightly. Increasing his pace, the king pushed in deeper, hitting spots that made you near your climax. It was until he sucked on your clit again as his finger moved in and out of you, that you ultimately unraveled, your pussy gushing with its juices.

You clench your eyes shut, cursing aloud.

Aftershocks ran through you as T'Challa’s fingers slow down and slowly slide out. Breathing deeply, you open your eyes and watch how the man in front of you places his glistening fingers in his mouth, completely sucking them clean.

“You taste delicious,” he says, getting up. Kicking off his expensive shoes, he unbuckles his belt and undoes his pants, slipping them down along with his underwear that his beneath them. Your throat dries at the sight of his dick – long and hard in its brown sheath glory. The tip glistened with precum as he sits next to you, eyeing you intensely.  

“But,” he continues, his voice deep, yet soft. “I’m not done. Come here.”  

You make your way towards him, and saddle him, feeling the tip of his dick teasing against your opening. T'Challa watches you expectantly, and you slowly slide down on him, savoring the feel of him stretching you, as your hands find its way to his shoulders to steady yourself. You slowly bounce on him, giving him a needy, sloppy kiss on the lips as you increase your speed, moaning.

Words of approval from the king float in the air, mixed with his increasingly loud groans. With his hands at your waist, he moves them behind, hitting an ass cheek, and gripping them tightly. Soon T'Challa meets your pace and uses his hips to slam into you repeatedly, causing you to release a moan so guttural and raw, it echoed in the limo. You suddenly couldn’t think clearly as he slammed into you, hitting places so deep you had to grip on his shoulders for support. His mouth latches onto one of your breasts, sucking on them for dear life as the other jiggled. The sound of skin slapping against each other was music to your ears as you reach your high, your legs trembling. You cry out, digging your nails into his skin as he continued.

Shortly after, T'Challa buries his head in the crook of your neck, groaning deeply as he cums in you. You could feel him twitch inside you, each spurt being milked by your pussy as it twitches and clenches around it, lulling the both of you to a euphoric state.  

* * *

“This wasn’t exactly how this date was supposed to turn out,” T'Challa says, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck as he walks you to your car. “Just to let you know.”  

You laugh as you near your car, the keys readily in your hand. “I think I know that. But it’s okay. I…enjoyed myself.”  

“Really?”  

You peak a glance at him, noticing how his eyes were beginning to darken. Your heart speeds as the images of what happened in the limo flashed in your head.  

“Yes, my king,” you reply slyly, walking to the side of the car to open its door. Before you could even do so, T'Challa whirls you around and kisses you sensually on the lips. He thrusts his hips upwards, making you wish that round two was happening as you felt the hard bulge hidden in his pants.  

“Call me,” he murmurs. “And I can take you out for dinner, with dessert at my house.”  

With a final peck on the lips, he walks away, rendering you speechless.  

**Author's Note:**

> whoops. lmao. byeeee.


End file.
